Stalking Reaperess
by DevastatingDemise
Summary: We all know of the grim reaper who comes for us when we are to die but infact there is no Grim Reaper. Only a masked man who has many followers who do their duties, I'm one of those people. I am a Stalking Reapress. Rating may change - full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea when I was in art drawing some random doodles, at one point I drew a girl in a hooded cloak and soon added a scythe. I then realised she resembled something like a 'Grim Reaper' and the idea of a story just came to my mind. This was done by me and my friend xGlitterEyesx, enjoy!**

**Summary: ** **We all know of the grim reaper who comes for us when we are to die but infact there is no Grim Reaper. Only a masked man who has many followers who do their duties, I am one of those people. I am a Stalking Reapress. I thought that taking lives would be easy considerng i've done it all my life, but when i meet one boy whose fate runs in with mine and a man whom I once killed, things get compliacted. (Sigh) I knew I should have never taken this job... (Note: This story has infact many genre's, those include Romance, Adventure, Myserty, _Some _Horror, Supernatural and Fantasy. So there's quite a few, rating will change due to how much violence or romance there is.  
**

**X-x-X**

I stand in a room staring at the door several feet opposite me, behind me is a desk and to my right a double bed. My face lay hidden beneath a black hooded cloak that swirled around at my feet like a curtain, in my left hand I hold a scythe and as a key enters the door lock I smirk.

I lift my head so my face is visible and smile as a figure enters through the door, turning around he shuts the door. His hair is a chestnut colour and is fairly thick; he is quite tall at around six feet and has a good figure for a sixteen year old.

My smile widens, I have been assigned to the perfect human of my liking this time.

"Helloooo." I say happily.

The boy freezes and swirls around, when his eyes meet mine they widen slightly. I can't blame him, what would you do if you saw a girl in a black cloak with ruby eyes.

He blinks a few times before relaxing, this was slightly abnormal but I don't decide to question it.

"How are you? You are Harry Spencer correct?" I ask.

Harry nods.

"Good." I say spinning around on my toes like a ballerina, when I stop I am facing the window where the sun is just setting, "Good..." I whisper faintly.

After a pause he speaks, "So what are you anyway? The grim reaper?"

I turn around on my toe again so I am facing him; a smile is on my face as this is how I usually am. No doubt to him though that I seemed merry or in some way loony.

I place my feet flat on the floor and put a finger to my chin as if in deep thought, "Hmmm...." I murmur, my eyes drifting upwards, "I guess you would think that with the scythe and black cape and all."

"You're saying you're not that?"

I look back at him and my smile fades for a second and for one of the few times in my life I seem deadly serious, "No." I state in a flat tone, looking down a sly smile plays itself on my features and I suddenly whiz around slashing the scythe out, once it is done I am in a pose facing away from him slightly in a crouched position along with my weapon outstretched.

After a while a mug that has been lying on his desk falls apart in half and the juice inside it squirts all over the desk and floor, as the top half of the mug falls to the side on the desk the bottom half stood showing a clean cut above it.*

I smirk and stand up straight, turning my head I meet two shocked eyes gazing at me.

"I...." I said placing one hand over my heart and using the other to place the scythe so it rested on the ground next to me, "... am your Stalking Reaperess."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Basically within that small paragraph she has spun around and by using her weapon sliced through the mug, then like in the movies after all the action has subsided the mug then falls apart into two parts where it has been sliced by the scythe. Sorry if it's confusing, but she's basically showing the sharpness and speed of her weapon._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry frowns, "Aren't they the same thing?"

I shake my head and removing my hand from my heart remove my hood so my face was more visible, shaking my head slightly so that my black hair comes free I smile up at him and say, "No. Unlike the Grim Reaper I will not take away your life instantly. I..." I smirk as I place a hand inside my cloak and grip it around an object, "Will cause you to suffer a great deal more before finally having my way with you."

After that I bring out a large object, holding it with one hand I let the boy examine it. For some reason he isn't as scared as the usual but it wasn't a first, there have been several others who have come to accept it.

"An hourglass?" he questions.

On my palm rests a large hourglass, both the top and bottom are two circular pieces of black metal and joining the two at three different parts around the hourglass are some small pillars designed with roses and vines. The hourglass was around the length from my shoulder to my elbow and so it was quite big. The sand was currently all resting in the bottom half; each sand grain wasn't gold though.

They were blood red.

I nod and with a smile explain it to him, "This hourglass represents how much time you have left, at the moment I have yet to start it by turning it over however when I do your life span will be on a limit."

Harry leans against the door, "I see."

I am curious about him as I have been around a the others who have shown no fear at all and also sparked my interest.

"Every person's life is different." I state, "Therefore everybody's lifespan is different, when I tip this you could have decades to live.... or you could have minutes."

Harry walks forward, "May I?" he asks.

I nod and allow him to take the hourglass, however as soon as all my support leaves the object and only he is there to carry it he drops to the floor with it.

"H-Heavy." he gasps.

I nod, "Humans cannot carry something as important as a life."

He nods and leaving the hourglass on the floor between us stands up, "Right."

I sigh and bringing out my wrist check my watch, Harry's eyes widen at the contraption.

"You have a watch!?" he gasps.

I nod and look back up, "I need to know the time too you know."

"I know." he stammers, "I just... I didn't think you'd have one being what you are."

I smile, "It's late now and I have other duties to attend to, bending down I lift the hourglass with one hand, "Till we meet again I bid you farewell."

"Will we meet again?" he asks.

I nod, "Your life is in my hands and therefore it is my duty to care for you until that time, don't act surprised if we meet again."

With that said I then turn the hourglass upside down, immediately the specks of ruby sand began to fall down and into the other half of the hourglass.

"It may seem like it is moving at a rapid speed." I murmur, "But bear in mind that your life may have many years."

Harry nods, "I understand."

I put the hourglass back inside my cloak; I know he wishes to question how it can fit in there.

I don't wish to give him any time to ask the question, looking up at his face I pause – why does he seem so familiar?

"Who are you?" he murmurs, asking the question i want to say, I open my mouth to reply but he hastily adds, "I mean your name."

My mouth closes and I pause and stare into his eyes, after a long moment of silence I smile and with that disappear, to him it will appear as if I am disappearing into dust.

With one last sigh I close my eyes, as I come to a different place I feel the temperature around me change to warmer.

Reopening my eyes I find myself in my bedroom, it is a normal room with furniture along with a cat curled up on a rug. Glancing over to the bed I see a human girl lying on the bed. She appears to be around one or two years younger than me, she is curled up on the bed with her brown hair fanned across her bed.

However... there is one thing wrong with the girl.

She is dead.

Her skin is pale white and her lips are blue, walking over to her I place my hand over her's, crouching down so my face is level with her's I whisper, ""

Closing my eyes I feel a moment of movement and when I reopen my eyes I find myself lying on the bed, standing up I walk over to the mirror. My eyes are no longer red but have faded to a light blue, my black hair is now chocolate brown and I no longer have pale skin.

I am in the body of the young girl I was once watching.

The only difference now is that her skin is peachier and she no longer looks dead, smiling I place my hand over my heart.

"Young human I am sorry." I murmur, "Because of me you cannot rest in peace."

"Sam!"

I glance towards the door where on the other side some stairs are that lead downstairs, "Yes?!" I shout.

"Dinner." the same voice replies.

"Be right there!"

With one last look at my normal form I smile and rush out of my room and downstairs.

**X-x-X**

**That's all for now, this is a much shorter paragraph. More like a prologue... the future chapters will be much more longer. Oh and by the way the part where she whispers something is basically in a different language, i may change the language it's in to something else or just something made up. ^^ I'm not sure yet.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I sit at the dining room table, between my hands is a hot mug of coffee. It is early morning and I am dressed in a red school uniform, at the opposite side of the table sits a young woman.

"But Sam," she pleads, "Why would you wish to change schools?"

I smile happily and shrug, "I just don't like my current school."

The woman frowns, she places a hand on her temple, "But you've already changed schools twice in the past seven months."

I nod, I am aware of this. The two times when I previously changed schools were in order to keep a watch over the people I was currently in possession of life-wise, the two people I watched over were teenage children as adolescents are the lives I take. In order to keep an eye of them I transferred to their schools, that is what I am currently now doing for the boy called Harry.

I sigh, but keep my happy face, "Mom..." I try to use that word as few times as possible considering it is a lie for me to speak the word, "It's not like you can't afford it, we're dead rich."

And it's true; the girl whose body I inhibited is the daughter of a very rich family. The father is almost always overseas at work and so it is only her and her mother usually.

The woman nods, and brushes her brown hair behind her ears – she has the same coloured hair and eyes as the girl I am in and so I look very much like her in human form.

"I know, I'm just worried. Ever since the car crash you've been acting differently."

I continue to smile, it is a fact that their daughter will act differently once she has another person living within her body.

"Can I please transfer to this school; it will be great for my college education as I've heard they achieve good grades."

My "mother" narrows her eyes as she thinks, clasping her hands together she lets out a sigh of defeat, "Very well Sam, I'll get your father to sort out the forms and have you at that school by next week."

My smile widens, "Great! Only two more days of my current school then and all I have to do is buy a new school uniform at the weekend."

My mother forces a smile, "Yes...."

Unfortunately this means I have today and tomorrow at my current school and so I cannot watch over my current assigned human. Although it's not likely anything will happen to him I must still watch over him.

Looking down at my untouched drink I push it aside and stand up, grabbing my school bag I sling it over my shoulder, "I might or might not be slightly late today as I have to get a new job."

"But I thought you already worked at that restaurant." my mother protested.

I twirled around, "I did but I quit a few days ago as I didn't enjoy it."

That wasn't true of course, the reason I worked there was because it was a place where my previous assigned human went to many times and so it gave me an excuse to watch him – of course he didn't know it was his 'Stalking Reaperess' as I was in my human form. The reason I quit was because just a week ago that human's life came to an end...

"I'll be going." I shout before running outside, I have an hour till school begins and before there I must find another place to work which will allow me to watch over Harry.

Walking down the street I skip into an alleyway so that nobody will be able to watch, closing my eyes I attempt to use my powers of transportation. Unfortunately it is many times harder to use my powers whilst in a human body and so I use much more power, resulting in me exhausting myself.

When I reopen my eyes I find myself in the room of Harry, for some reason he lives in only a three room apartment. One room which is the main is the bedroom along with a desk and wardrobe along with a small kitchen and bathroom linking to it.

The boy has long since gone and his night clothes lay on the bed which is unmade; I wander round the room looking for anything that will give me a clue as to where I can work.

Spotting his laptop that lies on his desk I walk over to it, flipping it open I switch it on and wait for it to load. When it finally does it requests a password, rolling my eyes I stare fully at the screen of the laptop. The screen reflects my image barely and my blue eyes swirl red.

Suddenly the password appears to be typed in and I smile, my eyes return to their normal self and I select 'enter.'

It seems Harry loves landscapes as his desktop image is that of a sun rising over a lake and casting its reflection on the water's surface.

After spending two minutes surfing through his folder's I find a folder titled 'My Blog.' Entering it I discover that Harry keeps a daily diary of what happens in his life, I smile and despite having powers know I cannot read it all in time for school.

Deciding to narrow it down I search for entries containing the word 'work,' several entries appear.

"School.... boring." I mutter passing by the sections that use the word 'work' as to referring to school. Suddenly I come across an entry from a few months back.

..._and today I received the last placement at this pet shop down town, apparently they think (and I quote) "a young lad like yourself will do wonders for our business." Or something around those lines, anyway the point is I got the job! I'll be starting to __**work**__ there soon. I'm glad as I was worried ever since I got fired from my last job less than week ago, at least now I can give the rent in as usual. It also means I can start having larger dinners!..._

I smirked; the rest of his entry spoke of the boss and co-workers he was working alongside with. Near the end he mentioned the street it was on and that was all I needed.

Turning the power off I stood up and sighed, if I transported one more time in my human form it would mean I would be exhausted for the rest of the day.

"Oh well." I say.

Closing my eyes I transported myself into the nearby alleyway of the pet shop so as to not be seen, walking out of the alley I crossed the street towards the pet shop. Despite their being no 'jobs available' sign in the window I was confident I would get a place, even if it meant kicking another out of the job.

As I walked over someone walked out of the door, I paused in my walk for a moment when I recognised it to be Harry. He was dressed in his school uniform and with a wave back to someone in the shop he turned and began to walk; I placed a smile on my face and walked on.

Passing one another he gave no indication to remembering me and continued on, walking over to the door of the pet shop I placed my hand on the handle but paused as I gazed at the cages in the display window. A few cages containing animals such as hamsters and guinea pigs were on show.

"Cute." I murmur with a blank face.

Opening the door and ignoring the 'closed' sign I walk in, the bell jingles above and I stride into the small store, there are only two small isles along with a cash register at the other end of the room. I wander over to that passing a few fish tanks and in a hut there are two rabbits, it's quite a tiny shop with more pet accessories such as food rather than animals.

Reaching the cash register I notice a doorway behind it that is covered by a red curtain that leads to the back of the shop.

I lean on the register and bring my hand down on a bell; there are a few moments till a man comes from the back and stands in front of the register.

"We're closed." he states.

I nod, "I know, I was just looking for a job."

He sighs, "I'm sorry dear but I just took on another worker so I don't have any more placements.

"How many people work for you?" I ask.

He smiles, "My daughter and a young lad."

I nod, "But I'm sure a third worker would be more of an advantage." I say with a smile.

The man sighs, "Look I would but I just can't afford to pay that many people, I only pay my daughter a bit as she is my daughter and I only just manage to pay this new lad."

A grin spreads across my face, "I'll do it for free."

At this his face is filled with shock, he stares at me as if I am looney before recomposing himself, leaning slightly closer he says, "What are you on about?"

I lean away and place my hands behind my back, "I said I'll work for free, I love working with animals and would gladly work here for free if it meant caring for animals."

He blinks a few times, "What about money?"

I shrug, "I'm okay with money thanks."

The man pauses before nodding, "Alright, let me get the forms ready."

After doing the paperwork the man – who I know to be called Roy says, "What days would you like to work?"

"Can I see the rota?" I ask.

Roy nods and hands me a piece of paper, I glance down it. Because all of the workers here are school students they have school and so during school hours Roy works here, after school hours it's the others who work.

Harry has been written down as working after school on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. He also works some hours on a Saturday, because I need to watch over him I need to work at some times with him.

In order to not seem suspicious though I put myself down for Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and also some hours on Saturday which overlap with Harry's worktime. It seems on Sundays the shop is closed.

Roy seems surprised by how much worktime I have offered but says no more, "Right, when can you start working? Today is a Thursday."

I pause and remember I'll be starting the same school as Harry on a Monday so I would like to refrain from spending too much time with him till then.

"Tomorrow?" I ask wanting to watch over my assigned human as soon as possible.

Roy nods, "Very well." he makes no attempt at all to stop me or question me.

I smile, "Okay, bye then."

Before Roy can speak I've already run out of the shop and am on my way to my school – which shan't be my school for very long.

When I reached the school gates I slowed down to a walk, taking a few deep breaths I gained my normal breathe back. Checking my watch I found myself with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Sammy!"

"Sam!"

I turned at my supposedly name to find some girls running over to me who are apparently my friends; I've been coming to this school for three months now. Before than I went to an all girl's school for just under four months and before that I went to the school that this human body belonging to a girl called Samantha attended. As soon as I took her body I moved to a different school and left my supposedly friends behind without a word.

I tried my best to blend in and so at each school I made one or two friends however I made sure to not get too close.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Hi Sammy." one of the girl's said, "How are you?"

I shrug, "I'm doing fine, what about you Nat?"

Natalie smiles slyly, "I may have got a boyfriend."

"Yep, Nathan Taylor." the other girl added.

"Shut up Katie!" Natalie snapped blushing.

I roll my eyes, "Let's go."

The three of us together walk into the school, this school is called 'Jane's High' and is quite an expensive school. Suddenly I bump into somebody who is rushing past me, "Sorry." I say.

The figure who is a girl looks at me and glares at me intensely, "Watch where you're going!" she snaps before walking off.

"Sheesh, what a bitch." Katie muttered.

I sighed, "It can't be helped, after all I haven't shown one ounce of sadness over Luke."

Natalie and Katie looked over to me and sent me sympathetic looks.

"It's not your fault." Natalie replied.

"Yeah." Katie agreed, "It's just... well as soon as you transferred to this school you hung around him every day and when he suddenly died last week you didn't seem to care at all."

I sigh and smile at them, "I just prefer to keep my emotions locked inside."

Both of them nod.

"Don't worry; Luke's friends will leave you alone soon. They can't hold this against you for ever." Natalie explained.

"Are you going to the funeral next week?" Katie asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe..."

There was a long pause till Natalie smiled and said, "So Sammy, you haven't gone out with me and Katie since you started here. Wanna come sleep at my house next Friday?"

I shake my head, "I can't."

"Why not?" Natalie whines with a sad expression.

"I'm transferring schools." I reply.

The two of them stand shocked for a second before speaking.

"W-what?" Natalie gasps.

"How sudden." Katie murmurs, "Is this because of Luke's death?"

I smile slightly, "I guess you could say that."

Natalie grabs my arm, "But I don't you want to go!"

I roll my eyes and shake her off, "We'll still meet one another and you have my mobile number."

Of course, I intend to change my number as soon as I move schools.

Suddenly the bell goes signalling you have ten minutes till class.

"Let's go." I say walking away and not giving them a chance to question me further. Really... it was the same with the other schools.

**X-x-X**

By now you may be wondering what exactly I am, well I have already described myself as a 'Stalking Reaperess.' There are many of my kind, all of who live among humans and do their duties in sending selected humans to the land of dead.

We all have various powers and in order to blend in select a human of our taste to use as a shell. For me I picked a fourteen year old girl called Samantha Hughes, when I came across her she was in hospital after being in a car crash and was near death. Because I found her ideal I took her body as a case for myself to be used to blend in.

My 'Grim' form as a call it has me in a pale like body with ruby eyes of a girl just under fifteen. The reason I appear this age is because that was how old I was when I became a Reaperess.

Ah, you are probably wondering how I became a Reaperess. Well that is a story for another time; however I can tell you that I am defiantly not fifteen.

I am much older than any human could live to and I can also tell you another thing about me.

I have already died once.

**X-x-X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just for the record, Selkie = A mythical creature that takes a human form on land, and the form of a seal in the water. **

**--**

Throughout the school I cope with my supposedly friends asking me non-stop about why. I gain many dirty looks from other people.

I know why.

The previous human who I was watching over was called Luke Simons, he came to this school and so I also came here, I immediately acted nice towards him and hung around him every day.

So when he died last week – when I took his life – and I showed no sadness at all or took any days of school, Luke's other friends began to hate me thinking I didn't care. And now that everyone had heard I was moving – word gets round fast – people suspect me having something to do with his death.

If only they knew...

Because of the reactions to people I plan to skive off school tomorrow, it won't make much difference anyway...

As soon as school finishes I run out of the school and using my abilities I race to my house, because it is winter it is already nearly dark as the sun sets around five. My mother is in the kitchen and before running upstairs I shout, "I'll be in my room for a while, don't disturb me."

She doesn't reply as she knows the drill, every day ever since I inhabited this body I have said it. In order to watch over the humans I have to often leave this body and leave it in the bedroom whilst my real body roams, for those of you wondering I don't watch over my assigned humans 24/7 as even for me it can prove difficult.

And so when I am elsewhere I use a familiar...

Walking over to my window I slide it open and placing my fingers in my mouth I whistle, the tune I produce is not like that of human's. It is a strange melody, unheard by humans and only played by my kind. Even then, we each have our own melody which is like our signature.

Yes that's another thing... there are many of my kind. Infact, it may prove important for you to know that me and many others – male and female – roam this earth, all watching over our assigned human before we take their life. There are millions upon millions of us, all chosen and picked out at some part in our life.

I cannot yet tell you how I was chosen; it is too private for me to tell you...

As I stand at the window continuously whistling the enchanting melody I spot a black shape in the air almost a mile away, as it leaps from house top to house top at speed to quick for human eyes to see I remove my fingers and my melody halts.

I stand back from the window allowing room for my familiar to jump in, a few seconds later a black blur leaps through the window and lands on the bedroom floor.

As it turns it stares up at me with two gold slit eyes, I smile, "Hello Renpika, I trust you kept a good watch on Harry."

The black cat stood before me blinks, its two ears twitch slightly and his slim tail flicks side to side.

Yes, all of my kinds have familiars. Some have as many as five but most only have one or two; you see we each have a mind connection with our familiar's and so having that with five can be life draining.

We all have black familiar's, we are not sure why they are always that colour. Maybe because black is a dark colour... the most common form that are familiar's take are cats, ravens, rats and for the water kind events we often have them in the form of a black seal.

Infact, humans made myths about witches and selkies based on us. Throughout history whenever the occasional event where a Grim Person and familiar may be seen, myths about witches and their cat familiar's arose. When humans accidentally spotted seals in the water transforming, they thought up ridiculous stories such as selkies.

Those myths and legends due tend to humour my kind.

Renpika – my familiar – stands up and walking over leaps onto the bed, as it lays down a smooth, luscious voice echoes through my mind, "Indeed, he is quite a mature kid. He gets good grades, speaks to his friends about wanting a good future, is on good terms with everybody... He's currently making his way to his job which I presume you already know the location of."

I smile and nod, "I discovered it this morning."

Renpika rests his head on his crossed paws, "Are you going?"

"Of course." I reply, "It's too boring in this old house with that woman."

"Change bodies then."

"Renpika..." I snap in a mad tone, "You know my motto; I will not change bodies until at least a year has passed or unless I need a body of the same age as my human."

"It's been seven months; already the human's mother is noticing you have not changed in the slightest."

I sit in the chair at the desk, "Relax, their merely humans."

"Indeed..." there's a pause before he continues, "I guess you're happy with your new assigned human, that's three humans in a row of similar ages. That means once again you won't need to change to a body of an age similar to the human."

I nod my head slightly whilst propping my elbows on my desk and cupping my hands in them, it's true. If I were to have been assigned to a human much younger or older I would have to inhibit another body nearer to the age group of my assigned human, it makes it easier to befriend them that way.

"Well enough chat, I should get going." I murmur, going over to the bed I lie sideways on it with my legs brushing slightly against Renpika.

Placing my arms gently at my side so that I am in a comfortable pose I close my eyes, as my lips part I whisper, ""

There's a brief moment that passed before I reopen my eyes, I'm now stood on the floor besides the bed. Glancing to my side I find the girl called Samantha lying peacefully on the bed; her body has already turned pale of that of a dead girl.

I then glance to my right and check my appearance in the mirror as I always do, it's standard routine I do.

Hair, check.

Eyes, check.

Attire... check

I smile; unlike when in a human body my smile appears more menacing. Letting out a small breathe I think, _I'll see you around seven, we can switch positions then. For now rest._

Renpika turns his head slightly towards me however his eyes are closed, _Farewell._

When in a human body our connection is weaker and so it is harder for me to speak to him telepathically, in my ordinary form it is as easy as slicing butter.

Walking over to the window I clamber out, I feel too much adrenaline running through my body to merely teleport. I wish to get rid of some of this energy by bounding.

Pushing myself off the window frame I allow gravity to pull me to the ground, as soon as my two feet make contact with the ground I send all my adrenaline surging to my feet and harnessing it, I use it to push my feet against the ground and leap into the air.

Everything around me is merely a blur of colours blended together; as the adrenaline moves around my entire body I feel a tingling sensation.

Leaping from houses I leap my way towards the pet shop where Harry works, only twenty seconds pass before I arrive in the alleyway not so far from the shop.

Landing silently and gracefully on the pavement I let out a small breathe, for those of you wondering. Watching over humans is actually quite boring, all we do is stay close following them, watching what they do, hence why my title has 'stalker' in it. However don't get me wrong, I'm no pervert. I've seen plenty of things in my time and naked boys is nothing new to me, even if you placed me in a room with a load of hot naked guys I would merely yawn.

Walking to the end of the alley I stare across the street and into the pet shop, I can see Harry talking with a customer at the moment.

Smiling, I move onto the next stage. Gaining my power I spread it throughout my body and gain the same tingly feeling as when I was bounding. This time however, it serves a different purpose.

When it is done I appear unaffected however as I walk across the street and towards the pet shop door... I go straight through it.

I am in the form of what my kind call 'The Phantom Form.' The reason for it being named that is quite simple; we are invisible to humans and can pass through solid objects – even people.

Walking over to the counter I sit upon it and lying back comfortable I glance around the shop, Roy is nowhere to be soon however a girl who i presume is his daughter is stood placing some things on shelves.

Sighing I let my eyes finally rest on Harry, yup this is all i'll be doing for a few hours.


End file.
